In a known transfer ink jet recording method, ink is applied to an image-forming surface of an intermediate transfer member with an ink jet device to form an intermediate image, which is then transferred to a recording medium by pressing. Intermediate transfer members for use in such a transfer ink jet recording method preferably have a surface from which intermediate images can be easily removed (transferability).
It has been believed that intermediate transfer members should have a low surface free energy to hold intermediate images on the intermediate transfer members and to ensure high transferability to recording media. Thus, intermediate transfer members generally have a surface (the outer portion) formed of a material having a low surface free energy or high water repellency, such as a fluoropolymer or a silicone resin (see PTL 1). The surface free energy of such intermediate transfer members is such that “the contact angle of pure water”, which is a representative measure, is approximately 110 degrees.